<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by Khylara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428439">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara'>Khylara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), reterick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has something he wants to ask Patrick. Patrick beats him to it. Sequel to "Winter Wonderland"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for yourtiredheart, who asked for a sequel. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was snowing. </p><p>Pete stood on his front porch, bundled up in a wool coat, scarf and one of his old beanies pulled over his ears. He watched the flakes dift though the air as a feeling of peace stole over him. <em>Beautiful,</em> he couldn't help thinking. Times like this were rare in his life nowadays; he planned on enjoying this one for all it was worth.</p><p>"Beautiful," Patrick said, coming up next to him. He had on a coat and hat as well. "Did they say when it was going to let up?"</p><p>"Later tonight, I think. We're not supposed to get that much," Pete said, shoving his hands into his pockets. His gloves were inside on the kitchen table. "The real storm is going to be over the weekend, I think."</p><p>"We'll be gone by then." Patrick thought for a moment, trying to remember their tour schedule. "New England, wasn't it?"</p><p>Pete nodded. "And Canada. Make sure to pack your passport. The last thing we need are issues at the border."</p><p>"I'll go put it in my bag now," patrick said as he finished his tea. "Less of a chance I'll forget it then." He paused at the sliding glass door. "Coming in?"</p><p>Pete turned and smiled at him. "In a bit. I want to stay out here just a little while longer."</p><p>"Okay," Patrick said smiling. "Don't be too long. It's cold out and we still have to pack." Blowing Pete a kiss, he went inside.</p><p>Pete fingeredthe small black velvet box in his jacket pocket, his mind burning with possibilities. He had to find the right time. <em>Maybe tonight in front of the fire? He liked that last night,</em> he thought, blushing a little. It had been memorable, to say the least.</p><p>Finally, he decided to do it after lunch. <em>A nice romantic meal...I'll tell him how much he means to me and then I'll just slip the ring on his finger. That'll work.</em> Pleased that he had finally worked things out, he turned around and went inside.</p><p>Patrick was in the kitchen loading the breakfast dishes into the washer. "Andy called to check up on us," he said, looking up. "Wanted to check the tour schedule, too. He said Joe would call later to ask about the set list."</p><p>"Sounds good," Pete said as he sat down at the kitchen table and reached for his empty cup. "Is there any more coffee?"</p><p>Patrick nodded toward the coffee maker in the corner. "I just made a fresh pot." He gave Pete a look. "Try not to drink it all in one go this time."</p><p>Pete grinned as he headed in that direction. "No promises."</p><p>"Wasn't expecting any," Patrick replied tartly as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel. He tilted his head, studying Pete closely. "You look like you're up to something."</p><p>Pete did his best to look innocent. "Who? Me?"</p><p>"Yes. You." Patrick folded his arms across his chest. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"</p><p><em>Busted,</em> Pete couldn't help thinking. He never could keep a secret worth a damn. He sighed. "How long have we been together now? A couple of years?"</p><p>"Officially? About that," Patrick said. Hanging up the dishtowel, he leaned against the counter. "Why?"</p><p>Standing up, Pete walked over to the singer. "There's something I want to tell you," he said, taking his hands.</p><p>Patrick smiled. "There's something I want to tell you, too. Okay if I go first? It's kind of important."</p><p>Pete shrugged. "Okay. Sure."</p><p>To his surprise, Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red heart shaped ring box before he dropped to one knee. "I was hoping to do this some place a little more romantic than the kitchen, but next to the coffee maker is pretty appropriate when it comes to you," he said with a smile. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz...I love you. I want to spnd the rst of my life making music with you." He opened the box; inside was a shining gold band. "Will you marry me?"</p><p>Pete stared, tears welling up in his eyes. "Well, fuck," he finally said. "I don't know what to say." Reaching into his own pocket, he pulled out his jewelry box and fell to his knees as well. "But maybe this will."</p><p>Patrick took one look at Pete's box and laughed. "God, we are a pair of idiots," he said, swiping at his eyes behind his glasses. "How long?"</p><p>"Awhile," Pete said. "Does it matter?"</p><p>"No. I guess it doesn't." Looking up, he met Pete's eyes with his own. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." He gazed at the ring and at the man in front of him holding it out, making his decision. It turned out to be the easiest one in the world. "Yes."</p><p>The biggest smile Pete had ever seen crossed Patrick's face as he slipped the ring on his finger. He squeezed the hand in his keeping before holding out his own. "Yes."</p><p>His own hand shaking, Pete slipped the ring onto his lover's finger. It fit perfectly. "God, you are fucking amazing."</p><p>"So are you. Wonderful." They shared a kiss, wrapping their arms around one another.</p><p>They clung to each other as the kiss lengthened and intensified. "Pete," Patrick breathed as the bassist began trailing kisses down his neck. "Not...not here. I'm not having sex with you in the kitchen."</p><p>"Yeah...okay...right," Pete said, forcing imself to pull away. He got to his feet, pulling Patrick up with him. "Upstairs?"</p><p>"Upstairs," Patrick agreed, nodding. He began dragging Pete down the hallway. "Come on. I want you so badly right now I can barely think."</p><p>Pete practically skipped up the stairs. "I like it when you get that crazy," he said as they went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. "You get this look on your face that goes right through me."</p><p>Patrick pulled the other man back into his arms. "I want you to go through me," he said, his voice taking on that husky tone that Pete loved so much. "Right the fuck now."</p><p>Pete nodded as he stripped off his sweats. "Clothes off and lie down," he instructed. "I'll do the rest."</p><p>Patrick quickly stripped, laying back down on th already rumpled bed. "Come on, Pete," he said, his fingers making a beckoning motion. "Get over here."</p><p>Pete climbed into bed. "God, I fucking love you."</p><p>"And I fucking love you so very fucking much," patrick said as he lazily stroked his cock. "And I can't wait for you to pin me down and fuck me."</p><p>Pete shivered. "God, I love it when you curse," he said as he reached into the bedside table drawer for the lube. "It just sounds so dirty coming out of that mouth of yours."</p><p>"You love my mouth," Patrick said with a knowing smile. </p><p>"Definitely love your mouth," Pete agreed "Love the rest of you, too." Coating his fingers, he slid a hand in betweem Patrick's legs. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said as he carefully worked one finger in. </p><p>"Pete," Patrick sighed, his hands moving over his lover's shoulders. "God...yes..."</p><p>"Yes." Pete carefully turned one finger into two. "Easy, sweetheart...I've got you. Just let me go slow."</p><p>"Don't want slow," Patrick whined as he moved his hips, pushing Pete's fingers in deeper. "Want you. You and your dick in me."</p><p>"You've got me, baby," Pete crooned as he removed his fingers and moved in between the singer's legs. "I'm right here and I got you and I'm gonna fuck you until you scream." He gave Patrick a hard kiss. "I love you."</p><p>Their eyes met. "I love you, too." He groaned as Pete slowly slid his cock in. "Oh, God...that feels so fucking good."</p><p>"You do," Pete agreed, kissing his lips as he began to move. "So hot and tight and ready for me. Amazing." He groaned as well as he buried his face in Patrick's shoulder. "Patrick..."</p><p>"Fuck me," Patrick begged as his hands slid down Pete's back to clutch at his ass. "Please...please don't stop. Love you...love you so much..."</p><p>"Love you," Pete said, scattering kisses all over his lover's face. "So fucking much." He could feel his climax building deep in his gut but he held back. He wanted Patrick with him. "Come on, baby mine. I want to see you come."</p><p>"Pete!" Patrick cried out, his eyes screwed shut as he came. Choking on Patrick's name, Pete came a moment later, his body shaking with the force of his release. </p><p>Patrick cradled the bassist close, running a hand through his disheveled hair as Pete tried to catch his breath. "My Pete," he murmured, kissing his forehead. "You okay, love?"</p><p>"Yeah," Pete said sniffling a little. He lifted his head up enough to kiss him. "God, that was incredible."</p><p>'Yeah," Patrick said, snuggling close as Pete pulled th comforter over them both. "And just think, we get to spend the rest of our lives like this."</p><p>Pete closed his eyes, giving Patrick one last kiss before he drifted off for a well deserved nap. "Sounds just about perfect to me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>